Question: Gabriela did 45 more jumping jacks than William in the morning. Gabriela did 84 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did William do?
Gabriela did 84 jumping jacks, and William did 45 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $84 - 45$ jumping jacks. She did $84 - 45 = 39$ jumping jacks.